Birth of the Darkness Chapter 3: A Blader With Courage
Aaron notices the blader and gets scared. "Why so jumpy and why are you crying?" asked the blader confused. "My-my-my bey is destroyed", said Aaron studdering and crying. "Well where is it?" asked the blader. "Here it is", said Aaron while showing the blader the destroyed Gull. "Wow that is pretty bad I am so sorry", said the blader. "Who did this if I may ask?" "This very evil dark blader", said Aaron. "Who are you and why have you even come here anyway?" "Well I saw a big explosion and ran here as fast as I could to see what was going on", said the blader. "And my name is Ryan, Ryan Joseph." "So that is why you came up here", said Aaron wiping his tears away. "Yep and this evil blader we must find him so we can avenge your bey being destroyed", said Ryan. "Also so we can stop him from destroying anymore beys." "Right", said Aaron. "This shall be our meeting place from now on", said Ryan. "No it is too unsafe", said Aaron. "The evil blader might comeback here anytime knowing that I came here today to train." "That is the point I just said we should find him and if we make him come to us that'll be better", said Ryan. "Hmm true but now that I think about I doubt he will comeback here", said Aaron. "Why?" asked Ryan confused. "Well he is probably gonna go after other bladers in the location he is at right now and after he defeats other bladers he will probably comeback here", said Aaron. "So we shouldn't wait, we will track him down", said Ryan. While Aaron and Ryan stood there talking. At the Navy training camp there were the Navy members training for their next mission. The leader of the Navy Joan Martinez was training them. "Launch your bey harder!" yelled Joan. "Yes sir!" yelled the Navy members. As they are training Magamagashii is in the air flying over the camp. ''Who is that flying in the air and why is he flying over this camp, ''Joan thought. Magamagashii notices Joan looking at him. He suddenly stops the movement of his wings and drops to the ground landing kneeling one knee. "Who are you and what are you doing here" asked Joan. "I am Magamagashii and I am here to destroy the whole Navy's blader spirit", said Magamagashii. "Hmm, well Magamagashii I won't let you destroy any of my Navy's blader spirits", said Joan with encouragment. "Ok whatever, that is what they all say", said Magamagashii. "I am already tired of you", said Joan, "Let it rip!" Loki came flying at Magamagashii with alot of power. "Hmm the hasty one aren't you", said Magamagashii. "Let it rip. . ." "GO LOKI!", yelled Joan. "Hmph not the proper place for your beyblade's death", said Magamagashii. Unicorno goes inside the stadium. "We battle here", said Magamagashii. "Okay", said Joan. Loki also goes inside the stadium. "Now the battle begins", said Magamagashii. Category:Beyblade: Birth of the Darkness Category:Beyblade: Birth of the Darkness Chapters